Starfox Evil
by Ianpiersonjdavis
Summary: Fox takes a mission for Peppy after becoming freelancee, James seeks his son, and Fara refuses to leave without the love of her life! But where's Krystal? Chapter 27 is up! r&r SF belongs to Nintendo
1. Kidnapped

Starfox  
Evil

Prologue

One year ago, that seems a hell of a lot farther away than it really is…

My name is Fox McCloud, I used to be a mercenary with a woman I liked-her name was Krystal, I loved her-maybe too much-I was afraid of loosing her and kicked her off the team so she would be safe.

Afterwards she helped our rivaling team, StarWolf into defeating an invading threat, the Anglars.

They had eventually succeeded, they were known as heroes and rewarded greatly-except for Krystal that is, they treated her like dirt.

And I felt sorry for her, she had made some mistakes in the past-but I still didn't think she deserved that kind of treatment.

She disappeared without a trace and hasn't been seen since, while I was depressed the team had been broken up, I decided it would stay that way-forever.

As I lived my life in boredom, and felt like I was heading to the brink of insanity, I had been called to General Hare's office, he had been a close friend of my father's and sort of a father figure to me after his death.

I had been told his daughter-Lucy had been kidnapped, we suspected this was an inside job, until we had found the traitor we had to keep this under wraps, there was a sighting of a girl that looked eerily similar to her on one of the planets on the outskirts of Lylat-Los Ares.

Chapter 1-Kidnapped

As Fox walked into General Hare's office that was filled the pictures of his deceased wife, Vivian, and daughter Lucy, as well as the past Starfox teams-the original, with him, Fox's father, James McCloud, the fat swine, Pigma that had betrayed his father.

The second Starfox team, Fox as the leader after his father died, Falco the blue avian pilot that was once his wing mate, the team mechanic, Slippy, and Peppy himself.

And themselves after Krystal had joined, that brought back bad memories…after Fox was finished staring at the photos in the red carpeted and wallpapered office, there was a sturdy wooden, polished table.

It had rested in front of Peppy with papers lying askew, with a coffee mug that held a variety of pens, pencils, and highlighters, with a stapler and staple remover.

Peppy was scribbling something on a document, before looking up, "Oh, Fox I'm sorry about the mess, I've been meaning to clean this up but…" his voice trailed off.

Fox spoke up "Don't worry sir, I'll get her back…no matter what it takes!"

Peppy wiped his forehead with his arm, "Oh Fox, thank you-I would die if anything ever happened to her-especially after the death of Vivian…"

Fox was getting a little disturbed by the potential outburst that would come out from Peppy, he cleared his throat "Um, sir the mission-please?"

Peppy wiped the tears from his eyes and put his glasses back on "Right, as far as we know she was kidnapped after she had finished teaching a class on Fichina, we suspect it's an inside job…that's why we couldn't send anyone from our own militia…"

-1-  
Apparently Falco and Krystal were unreachable, and Slippy couldn't really   
handle this assignment himself, so he was assigned to communications of this assignment.

Peppy had arranged two officers to escort Fox, once he had arrived on the planet's surface-he had to take local transportation to Los Ares-if he had taken his own ship or a Cornerian fighter the kidnappers would be onto him.

After finally arriving at the station, and got off of the public transport ship, he met the two officer's that had been arranged to pick him up by Peppy.

One was a wolf and the other was a blood hound they were both wearing cop uniforms, they both had Italian accents, as did most people on the planet, they drove in a rusted blue car.

The wolf got in the driver's seat as the blood hound got in the passenger's seat, Fox sat in the back on the left hand side behind the driver, the padded seats were grey and had a Christmas tree hair freshener hanging from the rearview mirror.

Fox noted that the planet was alive-yet everything else seemed dead, cloudy skies, dead leaves and trees, there were miles of broken barbed-wire fence with specks of blood and rotting carcasses of animals caught in the steel wire.

The blood hound mostly complained "Why do I always get the short end of the stick? Tell us why are, you really here?"

Fox mostly ignored him and looked out the window at the dead leaves falling to the autumn ground, he spoke up again "You might as well tell us, you're a long way from home cowboy."

Fox responded sarcastically "Heh, I guess that's the local's way of breaking the ice-I told you, I'm here to find the General's daughter."

The wolf asked a question, "So what are you? In terms of career I mean, bounty hunter? Cop? Nah, you don't look the type."

-2-  
The blood hound told him to pull over so he could get out and take a piss, meanwhile in the vehicle, the wolf offered Fox a cigarette in which he politely declined.

As they continued driving through the dead woods, Fox's thoughts wandered back to before, he had taken this job, just a few months before he and Krystal broke up.

-It was the Fourth of July, and he and Krystal had decided to go out to the fair that was being held as an 'official date'.

Fox was wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans, with black sneakers, and a red T-shirt, with a black West Coast Choppers hooded sweater that he kept unzipped, he had his left arm around Krystal, who was smiling at the simple sights of nature, the complex star constellations, the water on the grass from the morning rain from the 4th of July parade.

She was wearing sandals, blue jeans, and a pink shirt, with a black sweater zipped all of the way up, since it usually got cold half way through the time the fireworks started.

They weren't just going to sit down, and eat cotton candy, at the fair, they had planned to do something exciting, instead of just sitting there like a two idiots, who had been stoned all night.

As they got to the fair, Fox bought himself and Krystal some cotton candy, they got there tickets and headed toward the Ferris wheel, where Fox opened the latch for Krystal and let her on first, before getting on the ride himself.

They were the only two people on the ride, Fox sat himself down next to Krystal, as they watched the sky Fox remarked, "You know, when I was a teenager I would come up here and spit on the heads of people I didn't like."

He was attempting to lighten things up, because the dead silence had seemed peaceful at first, then unsettling, and turned creepy, Krystal hadn't paid much attention to him or her cotton candy, she was awe-struck by the sight of the fireworks shattering into a shower of sparks, glistening with color.

-3-  
Fox looked in her emerald green eyes and could see the reflection of fireworks in them, he was hoping they could make-out in privacy, but now Fox realized that neither Krystal nor he had much of a chance lately to marvel at the little things in life.

They had both been so busy lately on life or death missions, they completely forgot about the little things in life, but with Krystal it was hard to tell, she was usually quiet, and shy around Fox most of the time, so her thoughts were always hidden.-

Fox remembered that night well, they had kissed, made-out a little but it was probably the last time, since Fox began to worry about her personal safety so much he had to kick her off the team, it was because of this line of work his parents were gone-his mother was killed in a car bomb, while his father was betrayed and murdered on a mission to stop a murderous dictator.

But the past was the past, he couldn't do anything to change it now, he had to concentrate on his mission, the information he knew about the kidnapping so far, was Lucy taught aerodynamics at a school on Fichina, she was Peppy's daughter, whoever told the kidnappers when and where she was had to be an insider.

As they pulled up Fox got out of the car and looked at the two officers "Aren't you coming?" he asked.  
"We prefer to stay here, don't want to get any…parking tickets."  
Fox closed the door and muttered to himself, "Who are these guys?"

There was a loud screeching that came from the device on Fox's belt, somewhat like a walkie-talkie, Slippy's face appeared on the walkie-talkie he saw Fox's image smiling back, he was dressed in a bright red T-shirt with a black khaki vest that had matching khaki pants with small lined stripe running down the side of either pant leg, he had black hunting boots, and black gloves with the finger tips cut off.

"Something wrong Slip?" Fox asked, concerned.  
"No Fox," He replied "I guess I haven't seen you in a while and haven't realized how much you have changed!"

-4-  
Fox chuckled to himself and said "Hey, Slip still on that coke?"   
After seeing the shocked and confused expression on his face he burst out laughing.

"Fox, are you okay?" asked Slippy.  
"Yeah, why?" replied Fox  
"It's just that you were so serious before, after what happened between you and Krystal-you were all gloom and doom, but now you look like you've just won the lottery!" Slippy exclaimed happily.

Fox looked around at the dead trees and grass, the sky was covered in a blanket of white clouds, there were two paths up ahead of his current position, one trailed off to the left and led to a crooked looking farmhouse with a small wooden board tied to the mail box with rope that simply read 'Hoyt'.

The mailbox was a rusted brown-red, and the house was more like an overgrown shack, it didn't look like there was any paint on it at all, the windows were dirty and cracked, the wooden porch was literally falling apart.


	2. Village

Starfox  
Evil

Chapter 2: Village

As Fox walked into the house he looked around at the house that was filled with dust, and cobwebs, there was a radio on as he walked inside.

He heard someone chuckling as he saw cracked mirrors hanging crookedly on the walls by some wire and rusted nails.

Fox walked down the hall until he saw a wooden corridor with green door son either side with the pain mostly peeled off, directly ahead of Fox was a human-an unusual sight around these parts.

He was leaning over a coffee table that was next to a wall with a lamp that shone a dim light through a series of cobwebs, the man had blood red hair, he was wearing baggy blue pants, his feet were bare, revealing black, dirt encrusted toe nails.

He was wearing a black Iron Man shirt, his left arm was wrapped in gauze, filled with blood stains, he was chuckling for himself.

Fox decided the guy might need some medical attention and said "Hey," the man looked at him with sky blue eyes with a small hint of something unnatural about him.

Fox gestured to the door behind him with his thumb, "Um, the door was open and I was just wondering if you needed any-are you okay?"

Fox had to cut himself off before he said 'help' that word was usually a trigger for the crazy to well…go crazy.

The man just started chuckling about, but Fox couldn't tell if he was laughing or crying, he said "My mom is the one who needs help, man!"

Fox called Slippy "Slip!"  
The extremely high pitched voice answered "What's up, Fox?"  
"Slippy! There's a guy here, who says his mom is hurt-his arm is cut up pretty bad."

Slippy called a medical unit that was on it's way-if they even made it.


	3. Cletus Hoyt

Starfox  
Evil  
Chapter 3: Cletus Hoyt

As Fox walked into the bedroom to check on the guy's mother, he saw that she was in a bedroom, as destroyed as the rest of the house in front of him was a bed with green sheets, and a pillow-the sheet was pulled up over the woman's head.

Fox pulled the sheet down and jumped back, there was a woman there alright-a dead one, it was a skeleton, with cobwebs and spiders, crawling through the hair, with maggots squirming through the eye sockets.

Fox had felt a mixture of emotions-surprise, disgust, confusion, and a realization that this guy was a loony.

He heard the guy walk into the doorway behind him chuckling, "That's my mother! We were abducted by aliens, they said we were crazy, but who are the crazy ones now!?"

And he knew that this guy was staring at him with such bloodlust in his eyes, reasoning with him was simply not an option, Fox took out his gun, aimed, fired, and took off a quarter of Cletus's head, brain matter with blood splattered along the walls, Fox walked over the corpse and tried to contact Slippy.

"What is it, Fox?" asked the amphibian.  
"Never mind the medics the guy was a loon after all…Slip? You still there?"  
"Yes, I'm here but Fox, I've lost contact with the medical units that were sent out!"


	4. Fara Phoenix

Warning Mature Violence and Content  
Starfox  
Evil  
Chapter 4: Fara Phoenix

Fara ran down the iron hallway with giant rusted gears visible, grinding into each other generating energy for the building.

The hall reeked of motor oil and urine, the man she was after was running some king of underground torture hell she heard herself panting as she pursued the sick bastard down in his own torture division complex.

She wasn't able to see his face but by his voice she could tell he was male, he kept his identity hidden by wearing leather boots and gloves, and a black theatrical robe with a red trim and the hood pulled up over his face.

Fara was wearing her usually green pants that were supposed to be men's but she found these more comfortable, she wore her usually violet T-shirt with her traditional khaki vest that was similar to Fox's black one, and black gloves with the fingers cut off, with black military boots, she had a chain with a police badge around her neck after the police department found this too much.

They called in the FBI, then General Peppy, apparently Starfox had disbanded because ever since his girlfriend left him, McCloud apparently was too depressed to continue work as a mercenary, so Peppy was hesitant but tried to call in Lylat's heroes-StarWolf, only to find that they were on vacation.

Fara was the last person to call in, and after seeing just a few pictures of the victims, she was pissed, she-like Fox and all of the other successful mercenaries-other than StarWolf was a gun similar to a pistol, but packed far more firepower than a blaster, without the nuisance of having to be charged constantly.

She took the gun out of it's holster-it was still a proto-type and didn't have an official name yet-though they have had some nicknames for it-Fara didn't care as long as it kill something.

She fired and it the guy in the leg a blood sprayed out of the severed artery, he fell face forward into a cage full of barbed wire he had set up earlier in an effort to trick, and trap Fara Phoenix.

Fara walked up to him, he wasn't cut too deep-he would live, but Fara wasn't just doing this for Peppy, she grabbed the man's hood and pulled it back to see the face of a lizard that had been in Andross's ranks since the first Lylat war-he had been on the run ever since. 

Fara aimed the gun at him while his green scale covered face stared calmly-but wide-eyed right back at her, she aimed at his shut lips "Open you're mouth" he didn't obey so she took the knife out of its ankle holster and stabbed it in his right leg as blood gushed out.

While he screamed out in pain Fara put the gun in his mouth "Where's Fox?"

His lips seemed to squirm a bit like he was trying to suck on the gun-nut then Fara realized that he was trying to talk, and took the gun out-with traces of saliva on it.

"Guh-Game Over." He said "Andross created the black hole-but that's not all the dimension you learned of in there is very similar to this one-he figured if he couldn't conquer this Lylat then he would the next one, I promised him I would continue his work until the day he returned."

Fara put pressure on the blade stuck in his leg with her booted foot, he screamed in agony "Why not start the killings then? Why now?"

He smiled and said "I got a message from him-he said he found Fox Senior, and he has perfected a new lab for his works, so he could take a less aggressive approach toward domination-fear."

He was starting to laugh before Fara kicked him across the side of the face, he spit out a tooth and looked back at her smiling with his blood stained lips, and said "Don't worry I'm sure you boyfriend will be able to spend his last aching moments in agony watching his daddy die-while poison circulates threw his veins-blood spilling out of every orphism in his body-pissing blood down his own leg while he watches his father helplessly-having his limbs severed one by one-oh yes, there will be pain!"

He was still smiling when Fara aimed at his head and pulled the trigger, it was so close, and the power from the weapon was so powerful that it actually shattered a section of his skull over his right eye, along with blood and brain matter splattered over the floor, it was nightmarishly gruesome sight.

A young Wolf with black gloves with the fingers cut off with a pair of baggy black pants with chains dangling out of the pockets on either side, he had a black and white hooded sweater on it, with a picture of a silver crown on it, he had a backwards black, Papetoon Panthers baseball cap with it's official logo of a silver panther, with silver flames as it had the letters PP on it, he walked up to Fara casually.

When he looked down at the remains of the lizard he let out a low whistle and asked her as his eyes followed the trail of blood and brain matter across the floor "Got a little carried away, don't you think?"

She didn't answer him for a while and slowly look up at him regretfully "His name was Scarred, he said Andross went through the black hole, and kidnapped Fox, apparently the clone of Andross that escaped had bigger plans than we thought Trey."

Fara stood up and ripped the knife out of the dead Scarred's leg artery, before taking a cloth out of her right breast pocket of her khaki vest, and used it to polish the blood off the knife shone brightly in the dim light, like it was brand new and had never been used before, when she was satisfied with it Fara put the knife back into her ankle holster and turned to Trey. 

Trey saw her looking at him and asked "What?"  
"Pack you're things." Fara ordered "We're going to the black hole."


	5. James McCloud

Warning Contains Mature Content and Violence  
Starfox  
Evil  
Chapter 5: James McCloud

James woke up in a room with a blue fox across from him wearing tribal clothing he was chained to two drainage pipes that cuffed his wrists and ankles, his eyes were closed and his head was back.

James asked "Hey, you awake?"  
The fox lifted his head and slowly opened his eyes to reveal his green pupils burning with hatred, he replied "Yes, and when I get out of here someone's going to die!"

"So what are you?" asked James, before he saw the fox's head turn towards him "What planet, I mean."  
He sighed and replied "Cerenia, but I doubt it will be in existence at least-not harbor any life much longer-I have a daughter and a an ex-wife back on the planet's surface-she got remarried after she left me, and let the doctors of our planet, use a serum to block her memories of me, and to block any telepathic links that had anything to do with me…"

"That sounds pretty harsh…" replied James "A little extreme, don't you think?"  
"Yeah," agreed the fox "but, I guess they wanted her to have a pretend if father-instead of no one at all."

He reached into his right pockets as James watched "My name's Kris by the way-that's 'Chris' with a 'K' what's yours?"

"James" he replied "James McCloud-I was the leader of the Starfox team until a member of the team betrayed me and I was gunned down-next thing I know-I wake up in this shit hole, with my ankle chained to a pipe in a prehistoric bathroom."

Kris found what he was searching for and tossed over to James the picture he had that was drawn in blue colored pencil, there was a blue vixen holding a small blue, female fox cub in her arms, "Whose this?"

"That's my ex-wife, and our daughter Krystal-we gave her a female version of my name." replied Kris.

"She's beautiful." He remarked "But why did you name her Krystal? Why not Kristina? Or something else like that?" asked James.

Kris replied "My wife-Kathryn loved gems, and jewelry-just about anything shiny-we didn't want to have to get separated-but there was a goddamn draft to scout out any one responsible for the recent terrorist attacks-the scouts almost never came back alive so we planned ahead."

James adjusted his sunglasses with one hand and asked "But doesn't it bother you that your daughter may grow up and maybe even die-never learning who her real father is?"

Before he get a response an electric sliding door made out of still closed in between them so they could not see or hear one another.

A Lizard with huge muscles and a triangular head came in wearing his casual black jumpsuit and James asked "What's going on?"

"Cell transfer." He grunted in response and forced James' arms behind his back while cuffing together his wrists and unlatching the ankle restraints.

James awoke from his dream/flashback and looked around to see that he was in a rusted bathroom with his right ankle chained to a rusted pipe (again!) with Andross across from him-except he had a normal body.

James saw a gun next to him that looked like a new top of the line prototype, after examining it thoroughly-he noticed it only had one bullet so who (or what) ever he had to shoot had had better make it count.

He got the feeling that he needed to kill Andross-and he didn't need much motivation for that!

He looked around and saw that there was a propane tank to Andross's right, and a wooden desk that was probably tipped over for him to hide behind.

James realized he could have shot Andross now so he could get out of here-but part of him that was fuming with rage and hatred for him causing the deaths of his wife and some of his closest friends and allies screamed into his brain "Don't kill him now! Quick and painless is a mercy killing for a close friend-or a family member, make him scream in agony like he did to you so many times back on Venom!"

James had also gotten an excellent idea from the propane take sitting next to the unconscious Andross and he could hear the hate boiling in him "Yes, Jimmy! Burn him! Show him how it feels to be in hell! He's killed millions of innocent people he deserves it!  
Do it when he wakes up-and we'll go from there, you want to see you're son Fox again-don't you?"

James found a broken plank of wood next to him and threw it across the room hitting Andross's leg and he awoke with a start, "What the-McCloud! You did this to me! Untie me at once and I'll kill you as painlessly as possible!"

James looked up at him behind his dark sunglasses his face twisted in rage and he shouted "How could I possibly do this? I'm in the exact same position you're in!"

He raised the gun in his right hand and aimed-he pulled the trigger and the speeding bullet hit the tank-causing it to explode, setting Andross ablaze he was screaming in pain as fire consumed his flesh-there was a fire hydrant on the wall above him attached to a string as he pulled it the hydrant came down and shattered his burned foot that looked like the corpse of someone ignited that was covered in oil, and shattered it with burnt flesh, broken bone, and bubbling blood across the room-he screamed out in pain.

The pipe next to James made a beeping sound as a hidden light turned green a rusted, tiny hatch swung open, revealing a small, silver key-he used it to unlatch the shackle and while he grabbed the gun he felt a tile that was loose-removed it and saw a bag full of bullets-to his right was a sharp dagger.

Andross's hair was burnt off and he was screaming as his flesh burned-he was crawling over to James with the limbs that he had left he jumped with his good knee, with his arms outstretched, trying to strangle him-before James took the dagger and plunged it deep into his gut and twisted it before pulling it out-blood and stomach fluids spilled out, as James ran through the door and shut it before locking it.

When he left Andross was still on fire with his arm outstretched longingly toward the door screaming "No! Don't leave me! No! Aaaargh!"


	6. Test of Will

Warning Contains Mature Content and Violence  
Starfox  
Evil  
Chapter 6: The test of Will

James followed sounds of clattering and the voice of a man, constantly cursing to find out some information-or at least get an idea of where he was.

James got to the room at the end of the hall, and saw a huge gorilla-with his eyes covered in bandages that had visible blood stains on them, he had a black staff, with hooks sprouting crookedly, from the sides.

He stopped and listened, hearing James' footsteps as he came ever closer to the huge blinded man in front of his, he was a torn workers uniform that was torn, and had bloodstains over the chest, with his right hand he swung blindly at James.

"Who are you? He shouted "What do you want from me?"  
James also noticed that around the gorilla's neck was a type of collar, with a key sticking out of it, James realized this is what they needed.

"Hold on!" James shouted.  
But the man wouldn't listen he swung the staff faster, and more furiously, trying to kill James, who spotted a barrel that was filled with similar staffs, he kicked it over, to knock off the gorilla's balance, as he reached over to pick up one of the staffs.

When he turned again, he saw a spike protruding from the staff, as it went over his head, a sharp pain was felt in the tip of his right ear, as blood gushed out, James swung, and struck the gorilla's side, the spikes scraped against his rib cage, as blood poured to the ground.

The gorilla screamed out in rage and agony, before swinging again, and hitting James' left upper leg, the spike was caught in his flesh as the gorilla pulled downwards, more of the wound was ripped open as James yelled out in pain.

Now James was pissed, he struck the gorilla in blind rage, hit his right leg, and then his injured side over, and over again causing him to yell out in agony, it sounded like someone beating, some hanging steak with a baseball bat in a meat locker.

James saw the gorilla was on his knees holding his injured side, with him hands and clothes drenched with blood, he took the key from the collar-but as he did so, there was a timer revealed, counting down from 90 seconds.

James looked for a button to deactivate it, so it wouldn't detonate with the man still in it who was totally alert now asked franticly "What's going on?"

"It's a bomb." Replied James as calm a voice as he could muster-the man was sobbing now "No! I don't want to die! Help me! Please!"

James was trying, he thought of leaving him here, but shook the thought, and tried to think of how to get rid of it, he looked down at the key in his hand, before it came to him-yes! That was it!

"Stay still!" James ordered "I think I know how to get rid of it, but you're going to have to trust me-okay?"

"O-Oh-Okay…" the man replied in between sobs, as James went behind him and traced his finger along the color until he felt the keyhole-the timer was now down to 45 seconds, James inserted the key-30 seconds, he turned it, unlatching the brace around the gorilla's neck-25 seconds, he grabbed it and ran to the end of the hall-15 seconds, he kicked a rusty, but weak door down, before entering a room that looked like a small cottage-10 seconds, he pushed the boards away from the window-7 seconds, he tossed it out into the dark night as far as he could.

There was a loud explosion, and a shockwave that could be felt throughout the building, James headed back to the gorilla man down the hall, and broke into a run he saw the gorilla man kneeling on the ground with his head down.

James watched as he reached behind his neck, where the strap was concealed by the brace, and untied it-when he finished he had unwrapped the gauze around his eyes, and tossed it to the ground, his eyes were fine but his face was caked in blood.

James was relieved that he was able to save at least one life today-even if they had tried to kill him in the process.


	7. Bugs and Drugs

Starfox  
Evil  
Chapter 7: Bugs and Drugs

Fox was about to leave before he heard something scatter across the floor, he turned, and saw that crawling out of the dead man's flesh was a red parasitic-like insect, followed by hundreds, even perhaps thousands of them burst out of eggs attached to the man's flesh.

Fox didn't notice them until the body went limp, at how the eggs stuck out-that's how he used that claw thing-parasites.

Fox took out his gun again and ran while firing at a group of them, they let out an ear piercing screech, as their bodies were blown apart, purple gut flew into the air, and anything it landed on, immediately melted like acid.

This motivated him to run faster and get the hell away from those things-he ran past an ambulance that's front was crushed by a tree with smoke fuming from the engine and the wind-shield cracked, there were insects crawling over the dead medics faces-devouring them.

The engine roared to life, as the ambulance slowly backed up, and turned to face Fox with it's shattered high-beams glaring down at Fox mercilessly-holes with what appeared to be skinny sticks popped out of the ambulance, as it drove- full speed toward Fox, who ran as the sticks turned into a series of claws and pincers, snipping away at him.

He tried shooting one of the tires, but only end up hitting, and destroying the left headlight, the horn kept on honking, as one of the claws pierced Fox's shoulder, blood sprayed out, as he fell to the ground and rolled under a series of logs and branches, until none of the outside world was visible.

His back hit against something cold, and hard-he took out his flashlight, an saw that it was a giant steel door, it looked pretty busted open-so he just let himself in and saw a lab of some type.

On the table in a jar was a small 'fossilized' Aparoid-he also noticed the computer screens flashing and took a quick peek, they were developing a drug to reanimate-even create brain cells-they were experimenting on the Aparoids, bringing them back to life with free will.

Fox looked around and saw that some of the infected scientist's were surrounding him-he was outnumbered, but far from out matched.

He knocked over an oil barrel near the Aparoid specimen that looked like a large, ugly purple spider lunging to attack, but seemed frozen in time, Fox waited until the gang of freaks stepped into the puddle of black ooze before firing, setting them ablaze, Fox left while shaking his head "amateurs."


	8. Old Enemies

Starfox  
Evil  
Chapter 8: Old Enemies

As Fox walked even further he realized he was inside a structure similar to that of the Krazoa palace.

He heard a familiar voice-of the Krazoa who spoke to him "Fox McCloud, you came to this planet for work-but you will also find much more here-new and old face-heart ache will meet you once again-but it will be one of the last times."

Fox continued walking until he got through a stone doorway the voice spoke again as Fox turned in a 360 degree angle the voice continued speaking as the insects from earlier began to twist and contort, changing shape.

"There are a few of your old acquaintances here who have a few grievances to settle…." As Fox looked around he saw General Scales, Andross, and the Emperor Anglar all charging at him at the same time-he took out the hunting knife from his left ankle holster as Andross raised his left hand menacingly, Fox threw it into his palm, sticking it to the wall with blood oozing out.

The Emperor Anglar shouted "Master!" and dove at Fox from behind as Scales rose his bladed hook-hand to try and impale Fox who quickly rolled to the left out of harms way, the claws impaled the mutated fish as the blades were visibly protruding from his back soaked in blood.

Andross ripped the knife out of his palm while simultaneously throwing it at Fox, who fell backward-narrowly missing his throat, some fur was visible falling to the ground, the blade stuck into Scales' chest, as Fox grabbed his pistol and fired at Andross rapidly-decorating the stone walls of the room with brain matter.

Fox looked down at his clothes and muttered "Damn! And this was brand new!"


	9. Express 0

Starfox  
Evil  
Chapter 8: Express 0

Fox exited the cave after walking through a long dark cave, when he finally exited the harsh sunlight burnt his eyes after traveling in the dark for so long, he put one of his hands in front of his face to shield his eyes.

When he was use to the light he looked around and saw a black luxury train with a red stripe across the sides and cars, he walked a few steps closer to investigate-but, before he could do so there was a vibration from the ground-two ships burst seemingly out of thin air before crashing on the top of the cave Fox left before a pile of rocks blocked the path off.

He stared at the hill top for a while before boarding the train he walked down the long aisles of the luxury cars, the carpet and seats were blood red, the windows looked rusted and cracked, when he took another step he heard the sound of some type of metal being knocked over.

Fox instinctively raised his gun to the sound of the disturbance when he saw a fennec jump out at him, gun aimed at his face "Drop it!" she commanded but Fox held his weapon aimed at its target "No," he said "You drop yours first!"

All of a sudden the storage compartment next to them opened and out jumped a Fox wearing sunglasses, with a gun of his own aimed at the fennnecs temple "Dad!?" Fox shouted.

As Trey walked in he saw all three foxes ready to blow each other away "Hey Fara, what's going on?"

Fox's eyes widened in surprise "Fara!?" he said "I thought you were dead!"


	10. Derailment

Starfox  
Evil  
Chapter 9: Derailment

Everyone lowered their weapons and Fox asked them "Where the hell did you guys come from?"

James explained about how he found his way to the train and the man he was travelling with was killed by one of those strange Aparoids.

Fara explained that on her way down to the train she and Trey had found one of Andross's labs with a sample of rust orange liquid called the 'X-virus' which was due to the fact that its effects on individuals was often unpredictable.

There was also a blood red liquid called the 'Y-Sample' which supposedly dilluted any and all effects of the X virus it seemed to have the abillity to regenerat cellular tissue as well as produce brain cells, it has also been used to mutate and heal the injured.

All of a sudden there were metallic banging sounds from the oustide of the train when Trey looked out of the window and noticed the horde of mutated Aparoids and said "Guys, problem!"

James ran to the front to try and get the train started while Fara formed blockades in front of all the doors, Fox climbed to the top of the train and fired at the Aparoids which were now mutated to a sickly mucus yellow.

The train sped up as Fox nearly fell off the train he grabbed onto the ladder of the car at the end while the mutated insects rushed toward Fox he fired at the one in the lead sending blood spraying over the car the group quickly surrounded and began feasting on their injured comrade 'They're cannibals!' Fox thought repulsed by the grotesque scene unfolding in front of his very eyes.

He decided it would be his best bet to climb down now while they were distracted he opened the back doorand fell to the floor of the aisle the floor was sticky from spilled sugary beverages, Fox stood up and walked back to the original car to meet up with his father and ex-girlfriend and whoever that kid was that was with her he considered the thought of him being her boyfriend then disregarded it-he wasn't exactly Fara's type.

As he saw the group socializing he opened the last door that stood between him and his painful past, he was walking towards his father before he felt something get ahold of his boot and lifted it to see pink bubble gum stuck to the floor as the others burst out laughing Fox asked to no one in particular "Is this a luxury train, or a movie theater?"

This made them laugh even harder James was the first one to stop, taking off his sunglasses to rubbed his eyes he laughed so hard there were tears in his eyes, it was more likely the irony of the situation more than the joke itself which was so funny.

Fox felt-if only for a few moments-at home like he had his family back again before his entire life went straight to hell.

Fara stopped laughing all of a sudden and her expression became serious "You guys, I've been thinking about what that lizard said and I don't think that those mutated aparoids attcking was a coincidence..."

Everyone looked at her with their undivided attention "What do you mean?" asked Trey.

"I mean," said Fara "I think they were brought here by someone-I think that Andross is on this train!"


	11. Desert

Starfox Evil  
Chapter 11: The Desert

Ever since she left StarWolf, Krystal had gone to Los Ares for a bit of soul searching, she had considered bounty hunting, but decided to go against it.

She wore a black T-shirt that showed off her stomach to reduce heat from the desrt she had felt with a biege vest on top of it, with short sleeves, biege shorts, and boots as a sort of camoflauge from any attacks from hired guns, after she left Panther was trying to get her back by any means necessary, even if its by assault.

She also wore goggles on top of her head in case of sandstorms, on her back she had a shotgun, two guns and khukri knives in either pocket of her shorts, the rings on her tail were replaced by black bands, as well as her forehead to stop the light from the sun to stop reflecting off of them and attracting unwanted attention.

Krystal was depressed by the way Fox had literally crawled on his hands and knees to beg her to come back to him and Starfox, or at least stay long enough to fight the Anglar's which she just spat in his face.

Now she had no idea where he was, Panther got a little impatient waiting for sex, before Krystal pushed him away, he slapped her across the face-hard.

That was when she decided to leave, she had her stuff packed and was sitting in the bench of a park at night, where she was attacked by those she had known from the Sargasso Space station, drug dealer's, rapist's, and serial killer's, all hired by Panther to take her back which she learned after taking them down and scaring infortation out of them with his own knife.

While walking through the desert she saw a truck stop where she had gone to get some supplies while she was inside she bought some coffee to keep herself awake even though, it was already noon.

She hadn't slept in a few days in order to take care of herself, she bought a few boxes of bullets and shotgun shells, she had hoped that she wouldn't have to use them.

There was a male coyote trucker with a tattered jean vest and a trucker hat that sat down next to her as she loaded the shells into her shotgun he asked "Who pissed you off?"

She just ignored him and continued loading the gun and asked "Not much of a talker, huh? Let me guess, bad break-up? boyfriend dump you?"

She smiled while working and replied "My first one broke up with me, but the second hit me-how did you know?" 

He took a sip of his coffee and said "I've been dating chicks for a while now, a few tried killing me when I broke it off, especially this one stripper-but she was psycho so who knows?"

Krystal laughed a bit, she met up with a few guys that were psycho in the desert that were hired by Panther to capture her, and by an unknown employer to kill her, the irony was overwhelming.

All of a sudden four strangers walked in wearing tattered cloaks, and gas masks to hide their faces they had starnge dark blue winter gloves with metallic weapons strapped to each finger tip, including hooks, steak knives, kunai knives, and a blue light that appeared to be a button of some kind.

One of the shouted in a muffle voice while pointing at Krystal "There she is!" they all jumped at her, the owner who was a black cat took out a shotgun, but right when he was in the process of loading it on of the assasin's slit his throat he stumbled for a few mitures with blood gushing out.

He then jumped at Krystal who took out one of her khukri knives and sliced his gut in mid-air, he soon fell to the floor lying on his back with blood flowing from the open wound, the wind was knocked out of him.

She was about to strike again before she heard a gun cock right behind her head, with one of the assasin's standing there.


	12. Hybrid

Starfox Evil  
Chapter 12: Hybrid

The assasin standing behind Krystal had a handgun pointed to the back of her head.

"Don't move..." he whispered, "Wouldn't want anything to happen to that pretty little face of yours, now would we?"

She was about to reach for her khukri knives before the assasin caught her and heard the gun cock behind her "Drop them," he commanded "Now!"

She was about to lose hope before blood and brain matter splattered over her, she turned around to see the assailant on the floor, dead.

Krystal looked up to see the trucker with a smoking Magnum Revolver in one hand, and asked the coyote while picking up the khukri knives. "By the way...who are you?"

"My name is Jack Dine, I was in the Cornerian military, until-" before he could finish his sentence the assasin that Krystal had cut earlier was shivering violently, and with his last burst of strength, pressed the blue lighted button on, it made a ringing sound like someone's ears in the aftermath of an explosion.

It turned red, before they noticed a counter on the glove with the number '00:15' that glowed blue, before it began counting down, realizing what was going on Jack and Krystal ran out of the gas station at full speed.

The gas station exploded into a cloud of flames, when the fire struck the fuel tanks, the resulting shock wave forced both to the sandy desert floor, flaming debriss rained over them, in a shower of heat.

Jacks jacket had caught fire and he was rolling around in the sand in an attempt to douse the spreading flames, after the raging fire had died down to a small ember, he took it off, threw it in the sand, and stomped on it, repeatedly until the fire had died out.

He looked around and said "I think were screwed..." surrounding them was an army of similar looking assasins, staring down at them menacingly, like a deranged cult.

Krystal was taken to a strange lab where she woke up on the floor, with her weapons still on her, surprisingly.

She sat up wondering why her captors had left her fully armed.

When she looked up, she saw that directly in front of her, in a giant stasis tube, filled with a blue liquid, sat or stood rather, a groteseque creature that looked like a human burn victim, with sagging flesh, and its mouth melted shut, its heart was exposed on the left shoulder, with a lung directly beneath it, they were stitched to the chest were there were stitches in other places, one hand was completely normal, on the side of the heart, and exposed lung-but on the side opposite the muscular arm branched off into a giant lobster claw, whixch was joined at the elbow's tendon.

On the creatures abdomain was four small holes, that had been drilled into its flesh, were a scond lung was visibly inflating, underneath the melted skin, it's lower body was that of a crab except for the legs, which looked human, but there were red suction cups, where the feet were supposed to be.

Anyone else might be frightened by such a monstrous sight, but Krystal could feel its pain-it wasn't always a monster-he to be exact, had been a soldier against Andross in the Venomian war, whose entire family had been killed, he was captured and experimented on for a decade now.

Krystal felt sorry for him, and wanted to help him, she took a few steps closer before his heart began to pulse quicker, and more healthily, his eyes shot open, which looked a lot like the eyes of a reptile, yellow, with black slits, and snake-like nostrils, the liquid had been drained and he punched his way through the tube, shattering the glass.

He then took a few menacing steps toward Krystal who tokk a few steps backwards, slowly, and politely smiled at him, hoping, that she could help somehow.


	13. Neon

Starfox Evil  
Chapter 13: Neon

Krystal let him advance on her and she put her hand on his face, "I'm sorry, they did this to you-no one deserves this kind of treatment..."

His eyes closed and she continued talking to him "You were a war hero, weren't you?"

Krystal could tell that since he trusted her now, that he let his gaurd down, and opened up his mind to her, she saw that he and his family lived next to a harbor where Cornerian fighters were launched, he was only sixteen, he was a wolf with green eyes, his name was Zack and he was wearing an academey uniform, he had a two year old brother who was two and a half, his mother and father were eating breakfast.

His mother politely asked him to fetch the mail at which he obliged, he made his way up to the red mailbox and opened it up, taking out an envelope, saying that his little brother wouuld be able to attend pre-school even on his family's low budget, above he heard the whistling of Venomian fighters, flying overhead-a shower of bullets rained down over the ground.

Zack ducked to the ground where bullets struck his right leg, spreading a small red mist, he instinctively covered his head as he heard a sharp whistling, followed by an explosion, he turned around in time to see the neighborhood and the base blown to pieces, all of his friends, his parents, his baby brother, and the air force heroes that he had idolized were all dead, thetre were a few soldiers that ran outside, bodies flaming, ever since then he swore he would kill Andross at any cost.

That was when he decided to join the Cornerian military, and when they said he was needed on Titania, he refused to follow orders, and went off to Venom, via a stolen fighter, they refused to look for him saying he was a coward, and a traitor to Corneria, when he was reported captured.

Krystal felt tears welling up in her eyes, and a lizard's voice snapped her out of it, "What are you waiting for? Kill her!"

She took out both handguns, turned around, and fired at the lizard repeatedly, she noticed that he had a small remote, when he pressed the button on it, there was a device that began ringing, on Zack's right temple and started growling, and began charging after her ferally.

She couldn't shoot it, for risk of hurting him, but she didn't have time to destroy the remote either, so she grabbed either side of his face, until she had gotten hold of the device and crushed it by pinching it between her fingers.

All of a sudden an alarm started blaring, and a british monotone feminine voice said "Security breach-project Neon activated, subject has killed three personal-due to manual safety procedure the self-destruct system has been activated, all personal please evacuate immediately!"


	14. Panther and Krystal

Starfox Evil  
Chapter 14: Panther and Krystal

Krystal returned to the Sargasso region with her new boyfriend Panther, he followed her to her room and purred "That was some of the most magnificient flying, Panther has ever seen in his life."

Krystal couldn't help but stifle a laugh, she knew Panther was trying to suck up to her, but she thought it was kind of cute.

"Panther...I don't like it when you talk in third person..." she replied while folding a pair of socks.

"Why not?" he asked, "Because its...creepy."

Panther made a quiet growling sound, and put his hands on either of Krystal's cheeks, and said " Krystal, if anything I do ever bothers you-let me know and I'll stop...okay?"

She nodded and Panther moved his hands down from her cheeks to her shoulders, and looked into her eyes until his hands slid down to her hips and pulled her into a long french kiss, before Krystal broke it, and looked away.

"What's wrong now?" he asked, trying to see into her face, "I-this doesn't feel right...not after Fox."

With his finger curled, he lifted Krystal's chin up, so she was staring right into his face and said "He hurt you, he had his chance and he lost you-threw you away like garbage, doesn't that hurt? I love you."

At this Krystal was only quiet until after a few minutes she spoke softly, "Fox promised that, he would help me find out what happened to Cerinia..."

Panther's calm gentle smile was replaced with a hint of anger, "Krystal, you came to me because we are meant to be together, but you also wanted him dead, that's one of our sole purposes-now are we finally going to get it on, or are you going to bitch about your ex some more?"

Krystal was now shocked and shouted angrily "Well maybe I thought it was a good idea at the time, but now I know that I've never needed you! You're pathetic! To begin a relationship with me you had to catch me on the rebound!"

He was now glaring at her furiously, and slapped her across the face, "You bitch! He had his chance with you-and blew it! You belong to ME now, understand?"

She was on the floor with tears welling up in her eyes, her sobs became more audible, with each passing moment.

In between sobs Krystal uttered "I...knew I...couldn't trust..." he kicked her in the thigh, forcing her on her backside, he jumped on top of her and and grabbed both of her wrists, pinning her down to the floor and smashed his head against hers, she weakend greatly, still sobbing heavily.

She was about to give up all hope until, Wolf passed by and shouted "What the hell is going on here!?"

He pulled Panther off of her, but he resisted greatly, "I Have given up to much...to loose her now! I won her! She's mine-I want to have my FUN with her!"

Wolf finally decided that it would be impossible to negotiate with Panther when he was in this feral state of lust, so he punched him in the face as hard as he could, knocking him out cold.

He lend a hand to Krystal, helping her up "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so..." she replied wiping the tears from her face and Wolf asked her "What was he trying to do to you?"

"He..." she sniffed "He tried to...Oh, Wolf!" she buried her face in Wolf's chest and began to sob again, but this time even harder.

Wolf put his arms around her and tried to comfort her, "I'm sorry about this Krystal-StarWolf members should never be treated like this-except for two that I won't mention."

"Wolf?" she asked quietly, "Yeah?"

"I, know you won't want me to tell anyone about this...I won't but, you are a good person." at this Wolf just looked down and smiled at her.

As he had held he she asked "Wolf? Could you please not tell Fox about this..." he nodded and said "I understand...I will also understand if you want to leave, I'm kicking Panther out of StarWolf, my men will cover you from him once he regains conciesness-I'm going to miss you kid, you were a great addition to the squadron, and a damn fine teammate."

That was the end of her flashback/nightmare, until she saw a vixen that looked similar to that of a prostitute with the word 'Kursed' on her right pant leg, she took out a blaster and fired at Fox, his chest imploded as he fell to his back, blood oozing all around her feet.

All of a sudden the blood morphed into a dark red silhouette, and then into a blood red, clone of Panther with razor sharp claws, squeezing her throat with one hand and about to impale her through the chest with the other.

When she awoke from the double nightmare, she felt something constricting around her throat, and hot, saliva dripping over her face, she wondered how long she had been out.

She was lying on her side with her right eye closed to shield it from the dripping saliva, with her opened left eye, she spotted Hybrid, on the ground wounded.

She looked down at her throat to see an odd blue tentacle constricting it, which felt like Play-Doh or Silly Putty, when she looked up at the beast she saw it was another one of Venom's abominations, it looked like Hybrid-except it was blue, with no visible eyes, four tentacles protruding from its back, including the one wrapped around her neck, it wore a black mercenary outfit, made for a giant, it also had a gatling gun about the size of Krystal herself, attached to his left arm, and a missile launcher attached to his right.

Krystal knew she couldn't speak with her vocal chords being strained and decided to talk to him telepathically 'So you must be Neon?' he just made a low growling sound in response and she asked 'What do you want from me? Please, please let go...'

To her surprise it obliged, releasing its hold on her and started off towards a far wall, when it lifted the missile launcher and fired blasting a hole through the solid concrete, while massaging her throat Krystal could feel it's thought process without even concentrating it was made for one purpose: Kill Corneria and all of its inhabitants.


	15. Rescue

Starfox Evil  
Chapter 15: Rescue

Krystal was still on the floor beaten, bruised, and feeling sorry for herself before she had suddenly came to a realization, 'What am I doing? I can't let him do whatever he wants!'

Luckily, her gun wasn't to far from her, she picked it up off of the cracked tile floor, she stood up and aimed it up at Neon's back.

She fired at it repeatedly, he had blood pump out of his back with each bullet nearly hitting its mark.

Krystal had originally planned to aim it at Neon's back and damge its spinal cord to make it immobile, but in her injured and dazed condition-it was nearly impossible!

Neon stopped abruptly, his head turned to look over his shoulder to see the injured Krystal struggling valiantly to stop him.

'This doesn't make any sense!' she thought 'how can his skin be that tough?' he turned around and started walking towards Krystal, he lifted his missile launcher and aimed it right at her.

Before he could fire Hybrid jumped at him, he pulled the trigger, shocked as the missile struck Hybrid at point blank, the building began to shake violently and the same feminine voice was heard again "Warning! Five minutes until self-destruct, all personal please evacuate immediately!"

The building structure began to collapse as another violent quiver, rocked the building sending debris of glass, wooden beams, and vials crashing to the floor, the ceiling began to cave in, creating crater-like holes in the roof.

She looked up hopefully with tears slowly streaming down her eyes 'Well it looks like this is it, my only regret is that I never had a chance to tell Fox how sorry I am, or find out what happened to Cerinia, but-at least Panther didn't get me, and I-We were able to save Corneria!'

Even though she had this impeding fear of doom, Krystal had somehow felt happiness and hopefull, even though she was crying-she smiled up at the collapsing ceiling, until she heard a familar sound-it was the Skyclaw!

When she looked around as the sun filtered through the holes in the roof, she saw Falco's trademark ship descending into the building and eventually touched down as Krystal walked up to it the cockpit opened, revealing Falco.

"Falco!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Falco looked at her and replied "What? Not even a 'thanks for saving my life'?" he crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and cocked his neck "Some people these days! Well what are you waiting for? Do you want to die? Get in!"

Krystal was so relieved to see a friendly face, that she had completely forgotten about the crisis at hand and jumped in the seat behind Falco as the windshield closed again.

They lifted off back into the Planet's atmosphere, as they were meters above the roof, the Skyclaw shook violently and the ship was tilted on its left wing, "Something's weighing us down!" Krystal shouted "Oh Gee, you think so?" replied Falco sarcastically.

She had peered out of the window and spotted Neon's mutated claw gripping the left wing of the ship, and Falco shouted "Krys, what's going on? Wait! What's that scraping noise?"  
"He's hanging on the the ship," Krystal replied "I'm out of ammo!"

Falco was suddenly enraged "This baby just got a new paint job! You're going down you son of a bitch!" he tossed the new proto-type similar to Krystal's back, when she caught it.

"Krys, I'm going to open the cockpit again...and when I do, I want you to blow his fucking head off!"

Krystal merely nodded as the window slowly opened, Krystal fired repeatedly at Neon's head, tearing apart the layers of skin surrounding its skull, "Damn it, Krystal! He keeps scratching the paint!"  
Krystal just smirked and replied "That's so typical of you Falco-We are in a life and death situation, and you're worried about your ships paint job!"

"Hey! You're in no position to talk, lady!" snapped Falco "When you start doing damage to that thing, then lecture me!"

"Well, do you have any bright ideas?" Krystal retorted.

"Yeah," he replied "Destroy his damn, hand!"

She fired at each finger, aiming at the joints that connected them to the hand, until they were completely severed, covering the wing in blue blood.

"Urgh!" groaned Falco "Could you be any messier for a girl?"

"Well," she replied "Do you want it done clean or done right?"

At this Falco was silent, as the cockpit closed once again Krystal smirked triumphantly and added "Oh, and by the way-When I have children cut back on the swearing, or I'll do it for you."


	16. Reunion

Starfox Evil  
Chapter 16: Reunion

Fara explained to Fox and James how she and Trey have been searching for Fox, before he cut in "So you really did die...here."

"But Fox!" protested Fara "I've found you! Now we can be together, when we go back to Papetoon!"

Fox merely rubbed his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fox...What's wrong?" asked Fara with a concerned look on her face. "I'm sorry, Fara..." he replied "But I am from this world...and we already had a relationship together that...didn't turn out so well."

"Oh..." Fara sighed glumly staring down at the floor of the train "I came here because I was worried about you...I thought that I had finally found you-but..." her voice broke "I guess its just another dead end..."

Tears were welling up in her eyes now as Fox put a hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry Fara...please don't cry! I've had a few relationships end badly here too!"

Trey came up from behind her as she spun around and buried her face into his chest, crying and shaking violently.

Trey tried to comfort her and said "Hey Fara, I'm sure wherever he's at he's okay."

"No!" She replied "He-he's probably dead! If Andross is here...he probably killed him!" she sobbed.

She spotted one of the cameras in the corner and shouted at it "What did you do to him? You bastard!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the Skyclaw flew across the planet of Los Ares' sky, Krystal noticed two old fashioned-looking Arwings.

And shouted "Falco! Look Down there! Arwings! Take us down!"

"Ow! You don't have to yell!" he shouted angrily "You're sitting right behind me!"

Falco slowly landed the Skyclaw and as the canopy opened, Krystal jumped out and raced to the broken down train.

As she ran Falco yelled out "I'm leaving now! My beautiful Skyclaw can't survive someone as reckless as you Krys!"

But she wasn't listening as she climbed up the steps of one of the trains numerous passenger cars, she little rapped her fists on the dirts encrusted window a few times.

As the door opened Krystal saw a figure standing in the doorway that had red-brown fur, wore sunglasses a black and red jump suit, with a vest, black fingerless gloves, and black tipped ears.

"Fox!?" she asked startled by the appearance of this stranger.

"No." he replied "I'm his father, James-Fox is inside."

She followed the fox inside and Krystal spoke up "Um, Mr. McCloud...I don't mean to be rude, but I thought you were dead or at least imagined you to look a lot older..."

James just in response chuckled, "Why thank you...you must be Krystal, is that right?"

"Yes..." she replied shyly.

"Well," said James "Fox has told me a great deal of things about you."

Krystal's heart sank and she looked down at the ground, if Fox was here and was still angry, what if his father lashed out at her?

"All good, I hope." she replied.

"Don't worry, about it." he smirked "Fox just wants to talk to you."

Krystal followed James to see her former Captain and Lover.

When she entered the first car she had noticed a Wolf and a fennec fox, she followed James to the next car where Fox was waiting.

She ran up to him and hugged him "Fox!" "Krystal!" he huggend her back and said to her "I'm so sorry about everything...I never ment for any of this to happen."

"Fox..." she replied "I'm sorry too...for being such a bitch and abandoning you wen you needed me most."

After about fifteen minutes of hugging and apologizing to each other Krystal finally asked Fox "How is your father here? And who are those two peole in the other car?"

After Fox explained the entire situation to her, Krystal told him all about the adventures she had after she left StarWolf.

Fox bared his teeth when she told him about Panther trying to rape her, "That son of a whore!" Fox snarled "I'll kill him!"

"Fox-calm down!" Krystal begged "Wolf saved me before he could do anything-you were right he was just taking advantage of me...and like an idiot I fell for it, I-I need your help Fox, please!"

Fox blinked still trying to process this information "Wolf...saved you? Wait! You promised him you wouldn't tell me, so why-"

Krystal just shook her head with her eyes closed and said "Because I knew that you would be angry and go after Panther-and I know he must have set up some kind of trap for you."

Fox thought about this for a while and then mused "That actually does make a bit of since-even if Wolf kicked Panther out of StarWolf he would go through any means necesary just to kill me-and Panther just might be his life-line."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trey and Fara were sitting at a table in one of the dining cars and Trey looked at the back of his hand and asked "What's the difference between paws and hands anyway? I mean how do you know what we have?"

"Because" replied Fara "We have opposable thumbs-which paws lack-that's how you can tell the difference betrween us, and the animals."

As she emphasized this she was glaring menacingly up at the camera that was always watching them and whispered to herself "I swear, whatever it takes I'll get you, you son of a bitch!"


	17. Assault

Starfox Evil Chapter 17: Assault

As James, Fox, and Krystal all exited the privacy of the car. Fara stood up and assked "Now Fox, if it's not to much trouble who the hell is this?" she asked pointing to Krystal.

"This is Krystal..." Fox replied shyly while rubbing the back of his neck, nervously.

Fara was about to say something before the car started to shake, as the back door was ripped open.

This revealed the same creature that was attack Krystal while Falco was helping her escape from the lab.

"You again!?" she shouted. Fara looked from Krystal to the creature and asked "You two know each other?"

"Long story!" she replied, as she took out her rifle and aimed, she fired repeatedly as a volley of shots struck their target.

The flesh of his scalp was torn apart along with muscles from its shoulder-"Now!" Fox shouted. "It's weak!"

Fara, Fox, and James took out their blaster pistols and fired at its exposed muscle tissue.

"What do I do?" yelled Trey. "Shut up, and stay out of the way!" Fara shouted in response.

At this time Krystaal dropped her rifle and unsheathed both of her khukri knives. And ran up to the creature stabbing one it its shoulder and slammed the other one into its skull.

He screeched out in pain and then growled angrily. As its right eye was able to catch a glimpse of her one of the tentacles wrapped around her.

It began to constrict tighter, and tighter, her hands were tied around her waist. So she was able to reach one of the holsters, aimed the best she could with the air being squeezed out of her.

And she was about to fire-before its grip on her tightened, she squeezed the trigger, and the bullets hit it randomly in the chest.

Its green, blood shot eyes widened again as it roared out in pain. Krystal looked into his eyes and noticed something familiar about them.

It was releasing its grip on her as Fox shot it in between the nostrils, there was a loud cracking sound.

The flesh around the exposed muscle tissue had re-attached. Looking somewhat like melted blue cheese being torn apart in reverse.

Afterwards its flesh looked just like it did when it first attacked Krystal.

After that it jumped attop the car, wind was forcefully blown through the torn entryway.

As the train started to move, the sound of thr trains iron wheels, clacking on the tracks.

They all knew Andross had started it.

Fox looked at Krystal in awe-who was on the floor of the moving car "Krystal...holy crap! Where did you learn to fight like that!?"

She just stared at the torn open door way with wide-eyes, shocked at she thought she saw-or more accurately-who, she saw. 


	18. Plans

Starfox Evil Chapter 18: Plans

As Jack entered the gian mansion he crawled up the stairway. All the way until he had made it to destination.

It was a huge room-more like a chamber that had a throne. There was a figure sitting in it, surrounded in shadow.

The thing that was unusual about this figure is that, for some odd reason in the darkness his eyes had.  
Glowed an intensely bright red.

His deep voice echoed throught the empty chamber. As torches along the wall, illuminated a dim path.  
It consisted of a blood red rug-it was designed for those of royal descent, it covered the front door, split in three-the two stairs on either side, and the center piece leading to the throne, of course.

When he reached the front of the throne he kneeled down, closed his eyes, and bowed his head "My leige...the Cerinian has rendevoused with her friends as planned."

"And?" the figure asked with a deep, menacing voice that reminded one of the devil himself.

"Well...Project Neon Hybrid didn't well-kill her..." he replied with a hint of anxiety in his voice.

"What!?" he shouted angrily banging his right fist on the thrones arm rest "Did he at least wound or kill any of the others?"

"Um, no." Jack replied cowering "He actually fled-when he was about to finish the girl off!"

The figure raised his fist above his head threateningly-as if about to crush Jack's head like a melon before stopping.

"It seems that he recognizes his daughter-I thought this might happen..." he mused. "Where is he now?"

"In a holding area that's on lock down-just as you ordered, your majesty!" Jack replied nervously while rubbing the back of his hand.

Even in the dim light a bright toothy grin, revealed the figures razor-sharp teeth as he replied, "Good!"

He pressed a button on the arm rest and a hologram of The Neon Hybrid a.k.a. Krystal's father, and said, "You failed on your mission to kill them-apparently your emotions for the girl are clouding your better judgement!" he snarled "But I am offering you a cahnce to redeem yourself, by going to a place without out such distractions!"

He pressed another button as the original Hybrid's hologram was shown "And you, you pathetic refuse! You were supposed to be a ruthless killing machine! You'd better just thank the gods that I'm going easy on you!"

He took a few moments for that to sink in before he said "Instead of killing you-I'm sending you back to Corneria, with Neon so you can watch as your pathetic race is destroyed!"

He flipped off the hologram and Jack said "Oh yeah, that reminds me sir, the Sandcult attacked us, but we stopped them-luckily I'm a great actor."

He thought this over "Thes Sandcult-? That annoying panther must have hired them to do his dirty work-that's nothing more than a minor inconvenience-we might even be able to use this to our advantage-you know how that saying goes, there's more than one way to skin a cat!"

Jack looked at him and asked with concern "What of the people from the black hole-the fennec, the wolf, and Andross? Not to mention-"

He was cut off by the figure "Silence! They are only a temporary set-back, as for Andross-he is merely a push-over. And as for our prisoner..."

He pushed another button and flipped a few channels until he reached one that had a fox in a cell with scars of claw marks across his face.

"Listen, I only thought it would be fair to worn you that-we plan to kill your girl and her errand boy-the bonus is also the death of your arch-enemy!" The fox only glared at him, "Alright! There is one catch!" he admitted "We are also going to destroy the black hole with a missile that has the firepower of a nuke!"

He saw the shocked surprise on the fox's face before he said in a falsely sympathetic way, "Oops! He's still in there isn't he? Unfortunately he wll be destroyed-but you, your friends, and your father will all be together in hell in the end!"

He let out a manic laugh before he flipped the switch off the fox managed to shout "You son of a bitch-" before being cut off in mid-sentence.

"I have a few 'gifts' for our mercenary friends-send them some of our pets...then, launch the missile, after that-send our refuse to Corneria-about thirty percent of the Sandcult is there right now-plus the Cornerian military-this should be quite a spectacle!" he grinned evilly.

As Jack left to fill out his duty, the figure blew out all of the torches in the hall with one mighty breath-he loved the darkness, he made his way to the guest room-hidden in the shadows with the exception of his menacing eyes-where his beautiful female super-soldier was resting... 


	19. War

Starfox Evil Chapter 19: War

As the missile soared through the outskirt of Lylat, the Cornerian military started to ask questions when spotting it on site.

Apparently none of the other planets had launched it, there was no serial number, and it wasn't theirs.

The missile collided with the black hole creating a huge shockwave of energy that dirsupted most sattlelites-General Peppy took Command as another missile had entered Corneria's atmosphere.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill was sent out with both Husky and Bulldog units on foot to avoid attracting any unwanted attention in case of a sneak attack.

Theye were all standing on the shore of Corneria city, the missile had crashed into the ocean, creating a huge wave that nearly engulfed them from fifty miles away.

All of the soldiers aimed their weapons at the now sinking nose-first missile.

On the end of the missile the outline of a hatch could barely be seen as it pried open, it created a steamy hissing sound.

A thick, dark blue-looking, ooze started to spill out and one of the soldiers remarked "What's it going to do? Pollute the ocean and destroy the Ozone layer?"

A few soldiers chuckled, but Bill had a dead serious look on his face as he glared at it.

The ooze morphed into tentacles which had snaked up out of the water, "What the hell!?" shouted one soldier.

A few tentacles went under the water, as everything seemed to calm there was a soft cracking sound.

"Johnson?" asked one soldier to another.

Everyone slowly backed away with their weapons raised defensively as the concrete began to crack, Bill whispered. "No one, move!"

The cracks went between Johnson's legs and all at once a dark blue tendril pierced his left leg, above the knee.

Blood squirted out as he screamed in agony, another tendril had pierced his opposite foot and wrapped around his leg.

The second tendril pierced his right thigh, as the first did the same to the opposite thigh, and wrapped it way around his left arm.

It twisted sharply as muscle and bone was being revealed, Johnson was now literally crying in agony.

Everyone was shocked and frozen with fear, and uncertainty as to how they could help their friend, and comrade.

Behind Johnson the creature was visible Bill shouted, "Now!" as they all fired at it, a waterfall of blood pumped out of his chest, the creatures, claw removed itself, revealing a gaping hole where his torso should have been.

The impact of bullets jerked its slimy body around, but did no real damage. One of the soldiers was holding his head and craddling on his knees shrieking "Johnson! Oh god! Oh god!"

THe creature advanced on them crushing the skull of Johnson's corpse which struck a nerve at Bill.

"Grenades! Bullets! Whatever it takes-we're bringing this motherfucker down!" he shouted.

Even with their highly stacked numbers and advanced weaponry the future of both the Bulldog and Husky units looked bleak. 


	20. Attack

Starfox Evil Chapter 20: Attack

Fox, Krystal, Trey, Fara, and James, had all been taking a short breather as Krystal suddenly developed a shocked expression over her face.

"Krystal-What is it?" asked Fox, concerned.

"Something's attacking Corneria!" she shouted, "And...there is something else-there are creatures headed this way!"

All of a sudden the windows shattered as some sickly violet, boney Earthwalkers made a dramatic entrance.

"What are they!?" shouted Fara.

"They've been infected." replied James.

"What kind of monster would do this, to them?" asked Krystal, appalled.

"We have tod destroy them," muttered James.

Krystal turned to him stunned, "What!?" he solemnly replied "You heard me-there's nothing that we can do to help them."

"What do you mean!?" she shouted, angrily.

"Look," replied James softly "I know it's hard-but if you truly care about them, then they must be destroyed, and put out of their misery!"

"How can you be so heartless!?" she screamed.

"Krystal..." he sighed, "I know that this seems unfair-but it's the only way! They will be fine!"

"What's he talking about!?" Fara shouted. 


	21. Andross

Starfox Evil Chapter 21: Andross

"Listen to me..." James said softly, "If we attack them they will 'die' but only for a short while-it will stop the infection from spreading!"

"But...won't it hurt them?" asked Fara.

"Yes," he replied "But it will hurt them more, if the infection spreads, their bones will outgrow their muscles, and burst through their skin."

"Ouch." said Trey, imagining what the gory sight would look like.

"But if we attack them now," continued James, "They will still live on a normal, healthy life-but, they will suffer a small bit of muscle fatigue afterwards..."

They all pondered this for a moment-except for Fox who immediately spoke up "I trust you dad!"

James smiled proudly at his son, "Good, but we have to aim carefully-so we don't hurt them accidentally."

"But, Mr. McCloud-how do we know where to aim?" asked Trey, concerned.

"That's simple." he replied "During my escape from imprisonment, I had learned of the X-virus and the cruel experiments on war prisoners and captured Saurians..."

"They were experimenting on dinosaurs!?" exclaimed Fara, "Why?"

"I'm not sure." replied James "But," he continued "There were rumors of genetically enhanced super-soldiers going around-the X-virus infected the dinosaurs vascular systems, increasing the strength-but preventing blood flow, it eventually grew into a sort of bacterial fungi after a number of weeks..."

"But if the virus prevented blood flow-wouldn't that make them sick?" asked Fara.

"Yes," replied James, "The bacterial fungi acted the same as a blood clot, preventing blood flow, and straining muscle activity, the bacteria actually began to grow, and even try to replace the muscle tissue-forcing it outwards, the caused a sickly purple lump on those infected, these are the main points of the bacteria-sort of like its vital organs-which can be popped like a pimple."

Krystal who was silent this whole time, cocked her head to the side, slightly, to get a better view of the Alpha male's leg which had a few, large, sickly purple bulbs on the joint.

She took her gun, aimed and muttered "Sorry..." tears welled up in her eyes as she pulled the trigger, purple puss burst from the infected area as Fox, and Fara, followed her lead, destroying the infected areas of the others.

Weakened, they all fell to the ground, unconcious, "Okay!" announced Trey "If biology class is over for today-are we going to kill this damn ape?"

They had all rushed to the front of the train, where they had met up with Andross who, smiled at them through a toothy grin, revealing his crooked, rotting teeth "Hello there everyone-did you enjoy your travels?"

"We wouldn't have to if you didn't ruin our lives!" shouted Fara.

"Oh, but my girl-I didn't ruin anyone's life, I'm just an innocent ape who has never harmed a fly!" replied Andross.

"You're as far from innocent as it gets!" shouted Krystal angrily "Why did you do it?" she asked.

"My girl, I have no idea what in the world your talking about!" replied Andross, confused.

"Stop lying!" she shouted. "You destroyed Cerenia! Killed Fox's mother! and many other horrible things!"

James punched him in the face, and unsheathed his mercenar knife, stabbing Andross in the gut, and forcing him in the ground.

"Please..." pleaded Andross "Have mercy!"

"Mercy?" repeated James angrily "How many times have people begged for mercy at your feet, and you killed them any way?"

"Please..." he repeated "I'm s-sorry..."

"And why should I believe you?" asked James "How do I know that you won't hurt anyone else?"

Andross angrily bit James' ankle, who fired at Andross' head and turned to the others, let's go-he's not the only one who was trying to kill us!" 


	22. Panther, Innocent or Guilty?

Starfox Evil Chapter 22: Panther, Innocent or Guilty?

As James, Trey, Fara, Fox, and Krystal had exited the train, they entered a forest, dark in the moonlight.  
As they continued walking through the unknown, James' ears twitched a little as he put an arm in front of the others to stop them.  
"What is it?" asked Fara, before being shushed by James faint rustling could be heard as a few leaves could be visible, falling from the branches in the dark.  
He looked around, with his shades still covering his eyes-this was a technigue he would use to train his eyes, so they could see in the dark. "Someone's following us," he muttered. "Follow me, and stay close." He took out his gun and signaled for them to move in a diamond formation with Trey in the center.  
James was at the front, Fara was on te left, and Krystal on the right, with Fox covering the rear.  
A figure landed in the center of the diamond, with his arm around Trey's neck and the other holding a knife to his throat.  
Fox, Krystal, Fara, and James all turned and aimed at him simeultaneously.  
A shock exppression covered Krystal's face as she shouted "You again!?" it was one of the Sand Cult.  
They were seemingly at a stand-off, until a shot was heard echoing through the forest.  
A gaping hole was visible in his back, he fell as blood gushed from the wound-James was checking the body when they heard distant muffled cries echoing throughout the woods.  
They all rushed to find the source, all of their ears twitched constantly at being sensitive to all of the noises in the forest, while listening and trying to hone in on the unknown figure's cries.  
They heard metal creaking-as they followed the new sound, they came to a halt, as they spotted a Wolfen.  
There they saw the ship battered and scratched-the glass of the windshield was cracked, the four bladed wings were bent, and there were faint burn marks over the ship's body.  
The canopy was open-dangling over the right side was a dark violet figure which could be identifide immdeiately as-"Panther!" Krystal shouted.  
Fox glared at him hatefully and took out his blaster pistol-aimig it below Panther's upside-down dngling belt.  
"What are you doing here!?" he shouted "Come to attack Krystal again?" "No!" he shouted "I didn't touch her! I would never-"SHUT UP!" interrupted Fox, "So if who didn't then who did? A look-alike twin brother? Or a clone? Both just as sick and perverted as you-"Fox!" shouted Krystal "That's enough!" she walked up to Panther and called over to him "Give me a hand over here!" Fox grumbled angrily a bit, but decided to oblige anyways-not for Panther's sake-but for Krystal's.  
When Fox made his way over to the cockpit, he saw Pather tangled up in his own seatbelt-he also noticed that the front was caved in-with Panthers left leg from the shin down bleeding.  
While trying to get him out of the tangled mess Fox asked "How in the hell did this happen? Your eye got caught on some porn and instead of flying you decided to ja-"Fox! Stop it!" shouted Krystal angrily. 


	23. The Truth

Starfox Evil Chapter 23: The Truth

Fox merely stared at her in shocked awe, she was defending Panther. "If it was Panther I would have known! But, now that I think about it-his thought patterns did seem a bit odd..." she continued to glare at Fox, letting that sink in. Krystal spoke silently but, harshly, "You are not the man I fell in love with Fox, If you were, you would have waited to hear Panther's side of the story. You wouldn't have dared harm someone-if there was even a one percent chance of them being innocent!" Fox hung his head, his anger washed away with a flooding of shame "But you said-" he started. Before Krystal cut him off "I made a MISTAKE!" she shouted, "Something YOU would definitely know a thing or two about!" THAT one had definitely hurt-Fox thought they were over the grudge match about him making the stupidest choice of his life-which he admitted. Trey's eyes darted back and forth between Fox and Krystal, her eyes were watery almost to the point of tears-but he could swear he actually FELT the rage coming from her. "Hey guys," he whispered to James and Fara, "This is getting pretty ugly...maybe we should get out of here?" he suggested. They both nodded in agreement and decided to figure out more about the guy from the Sand Cult. Even as the trio left, Panther who was now setting on the grass next to a tree, thought Krystal went a bit overboard. Back when she was a part of StarWolf she had occasionally lashed out at others who had tried to romance her or ask about a boyfriend (including him), but, that was just her way of venting frustration-but this time Panther was terrified-Fox looked extremely upset-which was odd since, Wolf's taunts about his dead father seemed to bounce right off of him. Panther had decided it would be best for everyone if he kept his mouth shut-this was an ugly sight-but, he didn't dare risk moving for fear of becoming Krystal's next target to vent her anger on. Fox was angry at Krystal for shrieking at him all of a sudden-could he help it, if he wanted her to stay safe-no. But, he also felt shame and sorrow, because she was right-he did change. And he felt the sorrow of hurting her so-he thought he knew how she had felt when she started dating Panther-but now, he realized that the break-up had hurt her so deeply, he hadn't even scrathed the surface. His dad, Fara, and that other kid were gone-he wished he was one of them right then. In a wierd way though, he sort of did understand-Panther had never TRULY meant to harm her, he tried some pick-up lines on her and flattery, he was a criminal-no doubt, but, perhaps he actually DID care for her. Fox was also mad at himself-everything was going so smoothly, they might have even gotten back together if he hadn't screwed it up. When Krystal had finished her rant; she was calm enough to help Panther-he was injured-but only small cuts a ten-year old gets after falling off a bike. Fox still had his head hung and jammed his fists in his pants pockets, walking, and staring at the brown leaves which reminded him of their relationship-crumpled, and perhaps, dead. 


	24. Heart To Heart

Starfox Evil

Chapter 24:

Krystal walked over to Fara "May I speak with you in private?" Fara nodded. "Sure." The two of them walked off to the edge of the woods, which lead to a cliff that overlooked a vast dark ocean. And stopped "Here. This should be far enough away." Krystal sat on the grass as Fara did the same next tro her. "What's wrong, Krystal?" She gazed across the low ocean tide as if she hadn't heard and replied, "I've been having some...problems-tough desicions, really. When Fox kicked me out of Starfox a while ago I took it personally and joined Wolf and his team for a while-I started dating Panther to get back at Fox but then..." her voice trailed off. "You actually started to develop feelings for him." Fara finished for her. "Yes, and then when Fox asked me to come back-I didn't really trust him and wanted to get even but, that attraction was part of it. It wasn't there before-I always thought that he was nice but, I never actually considered dating him." Fara nodded, understanding perfectly, "And when you realized the guy that attacked you that wasn't the real Panther, you reunited with Fox and felt attached to him, because you were sure that you could trust him but, after Panther crash landed you realized that you had been decieved your feelings for Panther re-emerged and now you're having to trouble deciding between the two." Krystal sighed. "Fox saved my life and took me in but, then kicked me out but, Panther has always said he liked me and he took care of me the best he could when I was with StarWolf-either way I'd feel like a traitor-I was so cruel to Fox and if I leave Panther he will be heart-broken. But Fox SAVED my LIFE! I can't just ignore that-but I just don't know anymore...am I a bad person?" Fara looked down at the grass "I don't know-but, if you follow your heart, you can't be all bad, right?" She gave Krystal some time to absorb that. And after a while she spoke up "Of course, if it was ME I'd choose Fox-but that's just me-Panther doesn't strike me as the guy you want to leave alone with other women-especfially your girlfriends-but with you, who knows? He might be the real deal-but in my experience I doubt it." Krystal looked back "It's getting late, they'll be looking for us soon, thank you." Fara stood up and started dusting off her pants and winking "No problem! If you want to talk again some time about this again or just girl talk-you know you can talk to me.: Krystal nodded in thanks as Fara headed back to the woods. Two guys; Panther or Fox? If it was a few years ago before getting kicked of Starfox it would have been a no-brainer but, both of them had shown their devotion to her which made it all the more difficult. 


	25. Last Goodbye?

Starfox Evil Chapter 25: Last Good-bye?  
Krystal and Fara rejoined the group in the woods as they devised a strategy. Alright, said James I m not going to lie when we get to the bottom of all this chances are that some of us, or if things are really bad, most of us don t make it out alive I suggest whatever one of us has to say to another; we say it now because, we might not get another chance. Everyone looked around at each other before Fox spoke up, Um, Dad? Why are we doing this-right now? James exhaled deeply before replying We are going to split up-I ve figured out who would work best with whom. Krystal, Fara, and Trey will find Lucy since, she and Krystal have been friends for years she ll feel safer. Fox, you are going with Panther to find out who s behind all of this and why-I ll see what s up with all of the bizzare mutated creatures we ve encountered and then, regroup with you guys. Fox eyed Panther uneasily, this time Krystal spoke up Mr. McCloud? Fox and Panther don t- before she was cut off by James, They don t get along-I realize that. But what s going on here is much more important than any petty rivalry-now any potential last words? He glanced around the faces of everyone that was in the circle they were standing in-they all looked uneasy. Fine. Then I guess, I ll start. He looked at Fox and put a hand on his shoulder, Son, everytime I start to think I couldn t possibly be more proud of you-you always do something to prove me wrong. I will always love you no matter what. Fox smiled up at his father. Thanks, Dad. Same here. He turned to Panther and said, My father s right-we have to put a differences aside for this fight. And while inside it always used to angered me when you had tried flirting with Krystal-I can t find it in myself to blame you anymore-she is a beautiful woman and any man would be lucky to have her. And I m sorry for being kind of a jerk earlier. He turned to Krystal, I m sorry-for everything. I had no right to kick you off of the team like that-and now all I want is for you to be happy and if it s possible your forgiveness-if being with Panther is what it takes, then so be it. Krystal was shocked at hearing this and felt like she needed some time to process it all she could say was her ex s name, Fox At this Panther s face lit up as he faced Krystal You heard the loser, come with me my sweet blue rose. His face fell when he noticed Krystal still mulling over what Fox had said to her. He turned to Fara What about you? Are you sure you don t need help with anything? If I die-just don t touch me-actually even if I live don t touch me-besides, if you care about Krystal so much why are you trying to flirt with me? Panther s ears fell I m sorry-it s just a force of habit. Fox turned to Trey, We might not have known each other for long but, you re actually an okay guy-please, take care of Fara-she s tough but, everyone could use a helping hand every once in a while. Fox turned again so that he and Fara were face to face And finally, I think you re a great girl and I hope you have luck finding the other me. Fara smiled and nodded Thanks, Fox-you always were my hero. I hope things work out between you and Krystal. James nodded approvingly Well said. Everybody ready? The entire group nodded. Good, then let s go get some answers. And with that they started off into a nightmare of which nothing could have prepared them for. 


	26. Into The Mansion

Starfox Evil Chapter 26: Into the Mansion

"Whoa!" exclaimed Trey, "What is that!? A mansion or a castle?" Everyone ignored him as they grimly trudged ahead, fearing the possibilities of what would happen once they had entered.  
They stopped at a giant wooden double-door. Trey attempted pushing one open, "Gah! It won't...budge!" James put a hand on it. "Either it's locked or it will take all of us to open it.  
Fox, Fara, and Trey pushed on the left door, while James, Krystal, and Panther worked on the right. Everyone was desperate to get through, "Everyone! Push as hard as you possibly can! we've come to far to stop now!" James felt as if the sweat soaking through his clothes and the heat he felt, could have been the physical manifestation of everyone's stress and effort.  
He himself had already pushed his body to the absolute limits-it like every muscle in his body was being shredded apart for even attempting such a feat. James began to fear that they might not have had enough people-or, that the door really was locked and they would need to go all of the way back through the woods, to get Panther's damaged Wolven and use its fire power to bring down the giant gate. As this fear began to sink in, he felt some slight movement. Trey looked up from the door, "Did you guys feel that...? It budged!" James smiled to himself 'Yes!' "Alright! Don't stop now!"  
Within a few seconds the doors had been pushed wide open, making a horrible creaking sound. There was a blood red carpet that ascended two seperate flights of stairs, it seemed to be made for those of royal descent.  
As they ascended the two flights of stairs-once again, Fox, Fara, and Trey on the left staircase and James, Krystal and Panther on the right-in case eith staircase was rigged with traps. To compliment Trey's earlier comment, it seemed more like a chamber with a throne at the end. The carpet was a straight shot to the throne from where it intersected from the the two staircases.  
Torches were aligned on either wall, illuminating a dim path. As soon as the group was half-way to the throne James' right ear twitched and he stopped. Everyone else stopped with their eyes fixed on him.  
"What is it, Dad?" asked Fox. "Shh." he turned his head skyward, "Scatter!" Everyone jumped towards different end of the chamber as Neon came crashing down form the ceiling, cracking the stone floor. It didn't have any weapons this time. ANd it's eyes were a familiar shade of emerald green. One of its blue dough-like tentacles acted as a whip and sent Trey and Fox crashing to the ground. Fara began shooting at him before he turned around; and and tried crushing Fara underneath his giant fist, before she rolled out of the way. James took out his military knife, jumped on Neon's back, and began stabbing him in the side of the neck repeatedly. Unfortunately, this was of little effect, as one of Neon's tentacle appendages wrapped around James' throat and slammed his back against the brick wall. James quickly used the knife to sever the tentacle before it could suffocate him. As he fell he tucked into a roll, avoiding serious injury. It now had its sights set on Panther, while Krystal was seemingly being ignored completely by it.  
"Panther!" James threw the knife, so that if stuck between the creature's shoulder blades. THis apparently angered him as he set his sights on James next. After Neon turned around; James threw a flash grenade, blinding him.  
While he was on his knees, rubbing his eyes, Panther jumped on his back and stomped on the kinfe that was sticking it out, pushing it deeper through the monstrositys tough exterior. The remaining tentacle grabbed Panther's leg and threw him into James. Neon slowly walked up to the two, while they were still on the floor raising a fist over its head, before Krystal jumped in front of them. Surprisingly, the creature stopped his attack;  
while staring at Krystal, lowered his arm and tried to speak; "Kruh-Krystal...D-daughter...?" Krystal responded with a sympathetic look on her face, "Father!? What did they do to you?" There were tears streaming from Neon's eyes as he hugged his daughter. 


	27. Beauty Vs Beast

Starfox Evil Chapter 27: Beauty Vs. Beast

Jack walked into the chamber making his enterance clear by clapping loudly, "Well, well, well, Isn't this a touching moment?  
Father and Daughter-reunited at long last!" "Who the hell are you?" Trey spat. Jack merely smirked, "What awful manners."  
Krystal's father glared at him hatefully, "His name is Jack-he's tough albeit, a servant to the owner of this nightmarish place.  
He's the one that preformed experiments on me-on his master's behalf." Jack merely smiled at him, "My, my, don't we have a big mouth..." he revealed a remote in his hand and pressed down on a button. Krystal's father fell to the floor; his ears rang as his skull was filled with a searing pain, hands clasped over his ears. He reverted back to the way Krystal remembered him-  
a loving father, who would done anything to protect his little girl. He didn't seem a day older then she last saw him on Cerinia.  
Krystal had tears streaming from her eyes, "Father!?" Jack chuckled in amusement at their pain-before a gunshot knocked the remote from his hand as it went sliding across the tiled floor. He cursed while cluthing his he reached to picked it up before another gunshot was heard as blood sprayed from his hand. He looked around to see who the shooter was. It was a long-eared female fennec fox, with the gun still smoking, smiling at him-mocking him. "You bitch." he growled, "You'll pay for that." She aimed at Jack's head; "I don't think so." just as she was about to pull the trigger another gunshot rang out as the gun flew from Fara's hand she clutched her wrist and cursed. There was someone standing on a balcony above, which no one had noticed before, because it was concealed within the shadows. The figure jumped down from the ledge, landing perfectly. She was dressed in a black bra and brown jeans with two pistols holstered at either side and a platinum whip that seemed to be made out of some kind of liquid. She had blue and white fur with tribal markings, and long dark violet hair, her eyes were dark green, lifeless and filled with hate. "Fox McCloud," she spoke, "I will make your friends suffer before finishing you off." there was a sense of familiarity surrounding her, but, Krystal was right there with them, James turned to Krystal's father; "Is there even the slightest chance Krystal could have a sibling?" he shook his head, "No, Krystal was an only child. Those who were unfaithful to their loved ones back in my family were hated and dishonored." "So...she's another clone, then?" suggested Fox. "No," Jack smiled, "She is from another dimension-  
this Krystal hates you-Fox McCloud." Fox was still confused, "But...why?" Jack bagen laughing manically as he exited the chamber. Fox made an attempt to run after him, before the vixen's whip cracked in front of him shattering the tiles beneath into rubble. "Because of you..."  
she said coldly, "I've been cursed-I don't have anything left! But, I'm strong enough to destroy you now-I'll start with my pathetic father,  
and then my weaker half, the rich girl, the wolf boy, your miserable father-and then you!" Krystal's father recovered and caught the whip in mid-air. He glared at her angrily, "You're not my daughter-not anymore. I will protect my daughter and her friends to the death."  
Blood was dripping from his hand where spikes began to protrude from the whip, she pulled it back as it unwound and severed his fingers "Fine. I've learned friends and family only betray you anyway-luckily for you, you'll be able to die before learning that horrible lesson."  
"No!" Krystal shouted, "Father, you're in no condition to fight!" Fox stepped up, "She's right-in your current condition wouldn't last a minute against her-I'm the one she wants." He looked down at his bleeding hand and grumbled, "Where did I get such a stubborn daughter?"  
but backed down all the same. Fox and the woman glared at each other, "Before we begin," he grunted, "I want to know who you are-Really."  
She continued to give Fox that icy stare, "You don't even know who I am anymore, do you? Then again, I don't think you ever did to begin with. I am no longer Krystal! I am a bounty hunter part of neither StarWolf, nor Starfox. I have killed you many times, in many different universes in such brutal was each more satisfying than the last. And I will do it again-you have made my life a living hell, and the only way to get revenge is making you suffer equally as much." Fox still didn't understand, "Then why do you hate Krystal so much-I mean, if you are her?" With a flick of her wrist Fox's head jerked to one side. He reached a hand up to his cheek and took it away to reveal blood. "Silence!" she hissed, "You fool! We are nothing alike! Krystal was a naive bitch to be stupid enough to trust someone like you! You were everything to her after she had nothing-and then, you left her, too! And then she joined StarWolf out of hurt to get revenge on you and even fell in love with Panther, before the general public began hating her. So, she left the Lylat System...forging a new identity to escape from her old life...Krystal began to die as new identity began to emerge. After hunting down some of the most disgusting low-lifes in the galaxy, I had met you again. I was so angry and lonely...I just wanted someone to care for me again-but, you had completely forgotten who I was!" There were angry tears streaming from her eyes now. "After that Krystal died, and was reborn as Kursed! That's all my life seemed to be-one big curse,  
my home world gets destroyed along with all of my friends and family, I get a planet's distress call, decide to help, and get taken prisoner to restore a monster's life energy, I literally fell in love with my rescuer and join his team, start a relationship with him, only to be discarded like trash! And then I join a rival team, only to be manipulated for my telepathy, I started a relationship for the only one, who truly cared-Panther.  
And then I'm driven out of the galaxy like some pest!" she sobbed, "For most of my life people have been manipulating me at every turn, using me as a pawn." Fox was shocked at this new wave of emotion from someone with such a cold exterior. "Krystal..." he whispered, "I had no idea-I,  
I'm-" "What?" she cut him off, "Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it; when you've spent your whole life doing everything your told and then treated lower than dirt!" She pointed an accusing finger at Krystal, "If Krystal dies once and for all, She will finally be set free of the torment. Kill him, Krystal!  
Kill him, and let his blood wash your pain away." Fox looked up at Kursed sadly, "Krystal...What do you want me to do? How can I help you?"  
Kursed cracked the whip again, so that it was wrapped around Fox's throat, pulling his head back towards her. "I already told you, Krystal is dead!  
And if you really want to help me-then, die!" The metal whip seemed to be chocking Fox as Krystal tried to figure out how to slide it off of Fox it snapped apart in her hands, the links of the chain-like whip fell to the floor like beads and seemed to be melting, before oozing back to the end of the whip, which began reconstructing itself. "What!?" Trey shouted, "Did that really just happen?" Kursed smirked, "You men are all idiots. This,  
chain-whip is made of state-of-the-art technology that can turn into either a liquid or a solid." She explained. "There are sensors inside of it, that read the thoughts of and only respond to the DNA of its host." "No way!" Trey exclaimed, "You can control that thing with your mind?" She smiled darkly, "I see you're impressed-as you should be. It also has the ability to protrude spikes from the links of the chain. And the tip can be turned into anything from a axe-head to a grapple-it really is a unique invention-you're lucky that you'll be able to witness its power first-hand." she purred. Krystal laid Fox so that his back was against a wall, so he could rest without worrying about getting caught in the fight. She glared at Kursed, "Just because you've had a rough life-doesn't give you the right to kill people!" Krystal's father was panting on the ground, all of the action from earlier had taken a lot out of him. "Krystal!" he wheezed. He took something he was holding and threw it to Krystal, who caught it in mid-air. As it made contact with her hand it grew. "My staff!" she gasped. Kursed saw this as an opportunity and cracked the whip again. Krystal held up her staff to defend herself. The chain wrapped around it as Krystal pulled Kursed towards her and hit her in the side of the face with the end of the staff at full force, knocking her back, and loosening her grip. Krystal pulled the whip from Kursed's grasp as she fell to the floor. Krystal pointed the staff at her throat, "Had enough, yet?" Kursed bowed her head, "It looks the inferior one is the victor...you're love is strong-but soon, you're hate will be stronger. The truth is-I never killed Fox, I just assumed that if I could beat him in close quarters combat he would respect my skills as a fighter and believe that I could take care of myself...Jack came to me as I was trainning to strengthen my skills, after taking missions for years he would have undoubtedly gotten stronger...He offered a 'practice' match-here. I didn't trust him but, I needed to know if I could prove to Fox, that I was strong enough to be with him." Krystal lowered her staff and put a hand on her shoulder, "Fox still cares about you-don't be afraid...return your hair color to normal, cut it a bit, put on some...less skimpier clothing, and Fox will be begging YOU to take HIM back!" Kursed smiled up at her, "Thanks Krystal," She reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a spray, "Stitch his fingers back onto his hand and this spray this on them-it will make him as good as new." Krystal took it and tossed it over to James who caught it in one hand, Fara took out a first aid kit with needles and thread. "I can get his fingers back on-it'll only take a few minutes. James rose an eyebrow skeptically, "You're a mercenary, a pilot AND you've had medical training?" She nodded, "I thought I might need to know it when Trey and I decided to look for Fox-Good thing, huh?" As she reattched the man's fingers Trey jokingly said, "Yeah, good thing your a girl-otherwise, you wouldn't be used to sewing!" She punched him in the shoulder. "Ow!" he exclaimed while massaging his arm, "Damn girl! You hit hard! I was only kidding." Kursed stood up, "Thank you, Krystal-when Fox wakes up-tell him I'm sorry..." she began to leave before Krystal realized she was still holding her chain-whip, "Hey!" she called holding it it out in front of her. Kursed turned around and smiled, "You keep it-I owe you. Besides, I hear the owner of this place is a real monster-you'll probably need it."  
And with that she left them, looking forward to the future for the first time in a while, with a brighter outlook on life. 


	28. Missing Fox

Starfox Evil

Chapter 28: Missing Fox

"Well, we'll wait for Fox to wake up, before moving on." James stretched. "Where is Fox?" asked Krystal as she turned to face the wall where Fox was resting." He was gone. As they began to worry James sighed, "We're going to complete the mission first." They all looked at him questioningly. Krystal was about to protest before James cut her off. "He can take care of himself and if something DID happen, he would want us to complete the mission." Even though she nodded, James could tell that she was still not fully convinced. James placed a hand on her shoulder, "Alright, you guys go search for Lucy while I go look for Fox." Krystal still wasn't satisfied though, she pretended that she was. James walked through the door Jack ran to with the rest of the party following closely behind him. As they entered the room, they noticed that it bridged off into two different directions. James walked into the path to right, "I'll take this one-the rest of you go through the one on the left." He ordered. The rest did as they were told. As James trudged through the darkness he could make out the distant screams up ahead. He realized that he was probably going into the direction of some sort of torture chamber. If he was right, he hoped that Fox wasn't in there.

-Left Path-

Fara was leading the group with Trey close behind her, tightly gripping her arm. Panther was behind him with Krystal at the very tail. They could her sobbing up ahead, and broke into a run. There was a wooden door up ahead. "All right," Fara announced as they stopped in front of it "Since James and Fox are gone-that leaves me in charge, on the count of three we all ram it! Got it?" everyone nodded. "Good! Now! One…Two…Three!" Everyone ran into the door at full force before busting through and falling to the dungeon-like floor. "Well, that was easy!" exclaimed Fara. "Easy for you to say…" Trey grumbled while rubbing his head. "You're not the one with the aching skull!" "Who are you?" a small voice asked. Fara saw that the voice was coming from a corner with a pink female hare was huddled with fresh tears wet on her face. Panther was first to respond with a bow, "I am Panther Caroso-and we are here to rescue you. I would like to know your name-maybe a phone number?" Fara elbowed him in the gut. "I'm Fara Phoenix." She gestured to the wolf behind her "That wimp over there is my assistant Trey and that's Krystal." Lucy look over Fara's shoulder. "Krystal?! Oh great! Not another one!" Lucy cocked her head, "What do you mean?" Fara sighed. "We came here with Fox but, he disappeared, James went to go look for him." "Fox's father is alive!?" she asked. Fara nodded. "But, Papa said-On Venom!" Fara shook her head, "Your father-I mean, the General was mistaken." She extended her hand, "Come on, what do you say we get the hell out of here?" Lucy nodded and grabbed Fara's hand.

-Right Path-

James entered a room at the end of the path with yellow stain-glass windows. Inside was a monkey with his hands covering his face, he sounded like he was in pain. His right hand was covered in exposed muscle with claws protruding from the end of his fingertips. He uncovered his face which showed an expression torn between fear and pain. "Mr. McCloud…Help! Please…" Something seemed to have overtaken him as his eyes began glowing yellow and his teeth grew sharper. He yelled out in a voice that was all too familiar; "Die! McCloud!" Andross. "So it IS you." James commented. "Yes," he bragged. "I manipulated that pathetic Cerinian into doing my bidding by torturing the Saurians. The clones were just to test my theory." James cocked his head, "What theory?" "After all of these years I realized that, I was too old to continue taking on the galaxy alone." Andross explained. "So, I needed some young blood which is why through some 'persuasive' experiments I've tried recruiting him-but, now I see that force is the only answer." Dash was still clutching his head, "I-I won't! The members of Starfox are my heroes! I won't betray them!" James was shocked to hear this from one of Andross' descendants. "I you disrespectful piece of filth!" snarled Andross, "How dare you!" James was sure that Dash could beat him, after all of these years of constant fighting and scheming must have weakened Andross' spirit. But, there was still something he needed to know. "Who is that Jack guy? And why did you make him kidnap Lucy?" Andross chuckled, "Immortality! Of course! All of these years I've been looking at the little picture! I can achieve anything by becoming immortal! My empire will flourish until the end of time! The girl was only bait, after the I get the Cerinian and her father, I can use their life force along with the Saurians and Jack! Your pathetic son will try rescuing the girl only to be crushed by me! Only now…it seems Jack is already enjoying himself-he is quite sadistic-especially, with the tools I've lent him." Now Dash's protests were screams "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!" The yellow in his eyes disappeared as his hand shrunk down to normal size, albeit it still seemed to be the deformed claw from before. He collapsed to the ground and began panting, with beads of sweat running down his face. He looked up at James, his face full of shame. "I-I'm sorry…" James put a hand on his shoulder. "Don' worry about it-you did the right thing." He looked at down. "What happened to your hand?" he sighed. "Long story but, we have to save Fox first!" James nodded. Dash ran through the door ahead before something hit James from behind, knocking it out. Krystal dropped the pipe, "Sorry, Mr. McCloud…but, I have to find Fox myself!"


	29. Torture Chamber

Starfox Evil

Chapter 29: Torture Chamber

Fox's arms and legs were strapped down onto a slab, Jack smiled down at him.

"Comfortable, Fox?" he inquired.

Fox just glared up at his captor. Jack smiled, "Good, now who are those people with you?"

Fox just continued glaring at him.

Jack sighed, "It looks like, we're going to have to do this the hard way…" he lifted up a giant hammer, seemingly made out of stone, with relative ease for someone his size.

He saw Fox's eyes widen, "Last chance."

Fox offered no response as the hammer came crashing down on his arm, he bit down on his lip, so he wouldn't show any pain but, one of his teeth bit down too hard, and a thin stream of blood dribbled down his chin, and the eye closest to his right arm was squeezed shut, he was in horrible pain, and he really didn't want to see what it looked like-he had to be strong-for Krystal, his father, and his friends.

"Well, a tough guy, huh?" Jack smiled down at him sadistically. Fox had a few words for him, but they would only get him into more trouble, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Even with a tool like this, you're arm should only be bruised with the amount of forced I used, one more and It'll break. A third time-you'll probably lose use of it completely, because by then I will be out of patience." The unscathed part of Fox's mouth twitched.

Jack lifted the hammer again, "If you don't tell me now-you're in for a rough couple of months!" Fox didn't want to go through this whole routine again, but he would rather die than betray his friends and loved ones. Jack slammed the hammer down on Fox's arm again, as he heard the bones break, he couldn't help, but yell out in pain, as blood from his cut lip sprayed over his clothes.

Jack was holding the hammer over his shoulder, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, We just HAD to do it the hard way…" he heard footsteps and put the hammer down, "Looks like, one of your friends found us!"

Fox's eyes widened, and Jack smiled at him again, "Don't worry-I'll take care of them-maybe you'll have a playmate-unless, they die before that of course." He chuckled to himself before disappearing into the shadows.

Krystal walked further down the tunnel to see Fox jump out from the shadows and pin her against the wall.

"Hello, Krystal!" his fur then darkened and his ears shrunk, his eyes changed into yellow slits, and there was a distinguishable white mark on his right cheek.

"You!" she exclaimed. "So you do remember me!" he exclaimed, "We were interrupted last time-" She heard painful yelling echoing in the distance.

"What did you do to Fox?" she shouted. He just smiled, "Aren't you having trouble deciding between him and Panther? I can be both, baby."

Krystal kneed him in the gut, "Get off me, you freak!"

She ran towards the anguished cries as Jack clutched his stomach in pain, "You crazy bitch!" he shouted.

She noticed a slab lying the in the center of what looked like a torture chamber and saw Fox strapped onto to it, there were splatters of blood over his clothes, and a thin stream of it trailing from his mouth down his neck, and his right eye squeezed shut, and his arm at an odd angle.

"Fox!" she cried, as she undid the straps. "Krystal, behind you!" he shouted. She jumped out of the way as Jack's failed tackle landed him on Fox's broken arm, causing him even greater pain. Krystal picked up the hammer that Jack had used to torture Fox moments ago, and swung it at him, bringing it into contact with his chest in full force.

Jack fell to the ground, with the wind knocked out him, Krystal could have sworn she heard a few of his ribs crack, she'd be surprised if he lived after a blow like that. She freed Fox, who was now unconscious, "Poor Fox," she sighed, "You're having a really bad day, aren't you?"


End file.
